Landscape
|kanji=Ｌａｎｄｓｃａｐｅ |rōmaji= |russian=Пейзаж |band=SOLIDEMO |song number=22 |starting episode=Эпизод 266 |ending episode=Эпизод 276 |previous song=Azayaka na Tabiji |next song=Нет }} Landscape — двадцать второй эндинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет SOLIDEMO. В этом эндинге показываются Мавис Вермилион и Зера. Персонажи в Порядке Появления #Мавис Вермилион #Зера #Пречт Гаеболг #Юрий Дреяр #Варрод Секвин #Хэппи #Нацу Драгнил Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Guuzen janaku sadame Meguri atta bokura wa Hadaashi no mama de aruki dashita Aru haru no gogo Tochuu no wakare michi de Nando mayotta? Kazoe (Left or Right) Kirenai (Truth or Lie) Yowane wo haitane Soredemo Soba wo hashiru kimi no koe ga Yuuki wo kureta kara Togirezu egake tanosa Kyou made no kiseki Iku sen oku no Landscape Kasaneta bokura no kizuna Donna asu ga yatte kitemo Hohaba awasete yukou Yume mita basho no Landscape Kimi no me ni todokeru yo Maboroshi sae riaru ni kaete I’ll never let you go Forever and ever I’ll be there for you |-| Английский= It’s not a coincidence, but fate, That we met, And began walking barefoot, One spring afternoon. We hesitated so many times at each fork in the road, I can’t remember (Left or right) How many times (Truth or lie) We made our complaints heard… But nonetheless, Your voice as you ran beside me, Gave me courage, So I was able to trace without fail Today’s miracle. Passing through billions of landscape Our bonds were formed. So no matter what comes tomorrow Let’s keep our pace the same. I’ll show you an image of landscape Of the place I saw in my dreams So let’s change the illusion to reality. I’ll never let you go Forever and ever I’ll be there for you. |-| Кандзи= 偶然じゃなく運命 めぐり逢った僕らは 裸足のままで歩き出した ある春の午後 途中の別れ道で 何度迷った? 数え (Ｌｅｆｔ ｏｒ Ｒｉｇｈｔ) 切れない (Ｔｒｕｔｈ ｏｒ Ｌｉｅ) 弱音を吐いたね それでも 傍を走る君の声が 勇気をくれたから 途切れず描けたのさ 今日までの軌跡 幾千億のＬａｎｄｓｃａｐｅ 重ねた僕らの絆 どんな未来がやって来ても 歩幅合わせてゆこう 夢見た場所のＬａｎｄｓｃａｐｅ 君の瞳に届けるよ 幻さえ現実に変えて Ｉ’ｌｌ ｎｅｖｅｒ ｌｅｔ ｙｏｕ ｇｏ Ｆｏｒｅｖｅｒ ａｎｄ ｅｖｅｒ Ｉ’ｌｌ ｂｅ ｔｈｅｒｅ ｆｏｒ ｙｏｕ Полная Версия Кандзи= Guuzen janaku sadame Meguriatta bokura wa Hadashi no mama de arukidashita Aru haru no gogo Tochuu no wa karemichi de Nando mo mayotta? Kazoe (Left or Right) Kirenai (Truth or Lie) Yowane wo haizane Sorademo Soba wo hashiri kimi no koe ga Yuuki wo kure takara Togirezu egake tanosa Kyou made no kiseki Ikusen boku no Landscape Kasanaeta bokura no kizuna Donna asu ga atte kitemo Hohaba Awasete yukou Yume mita basho no Landscape Kimi no me ni todokeru yo Maboroshii sae riaru ni kanete Kasukari mienai hikari Chikazuku hodomi? Awaku (Mysterious) Kieru (Vanishing) Shinkiro wo no you Soredemo Kitai to wa uraharana namida Bokura yori mo sakini Nagashite kureta kimi to Shinji de ikiseki Ichibyou to Landscape Jikan da kimi to kizuna Donna Kako mo ima naraba Warai tobaseru hazu sa Jyuunen-saki no Landscape Kawaranai to chikau yo Jitsume hoho ga tonari ni iru yo Hateshinai gouru demo Mezashite mitaku naru wake wa hitori janaito itsumo kanji rarerukara I’ll never let you go Forever and ever I’ll be there for you Furimukeba tookumademo nagaku nobita ashiato Subete ga kimitoboku-ra no iroasenai memories Iku sen oku no Landscape Kasaneta bokura no kizuna Don’na asuga yattekite mo Hohaba awasete yukou Yumemita basho no Landscape kimi no meni todokeru yo Maboroshi sae riaru ni kaete I’ll never let you go Forever and ever I’ll be there for you Mada minu sekai no Landscape Souzou sura kanawanai sukeeru Yume no kanata e michi wa suna Gatte Yume o kanaeta bokura ga matteru I’ll never let you go Forever and ever I’ll be there for you Видео thumb|center|300 px|TV Версия Интересные Факты *В Эпизоде 275 эндинг показывал хронологию событий, которые происходили с X686 до X791 года. *В Эпизоде 276 эндинг показывал кадры одной из обложек главы манги. Навигация en:Landscape Категория:Музыка Категория:Закрывающие Темы